To Trust Again
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Second chances are meant to be taken, but if an opportunity comes knocking, Ginny has to think about it. One Shot. Complete.


_Written for Hogwarts Online II_

_Prompt response to September 24th prompt of the day: "You change for one of the two reasons: you learned enough to want to or you've been hurt enough to have to."_

_Author's note: In my little world, Draco went back to school to finally be himself now that his father was in jail. He also went back because he wanted to make his mum happy because she was in a dark place after they took his father away. If you don't like that idea, don't read. That's just my opinion of the seventh year he had. If you do like it, please feel free and continue reading!_

_Draco/Ginny, Ginny's second sixth year, Draco's final year. He went back to school for his mother's sake. To make her happy once his father got sent back to prison._

As Ginny decended from their l_a_st Quidditch practice of the evening, she saw a figure standing by the entrance to the Quiddith pitch. As he turned around, she groaned knowing platinum blonde hair was shining in the light like a star shining at night. She touched the ground with her feet and hopped off her broomstick.

"Right, good practice tonight. Remember the game with Slytherin is on Saturday." Ginny announced to her team. She was made head captain once the school was fixed after the war.

"Want me to wait for you?" Colin's brother asked her. When his brother died in the war, Dennis became friends with Ginny, knowing why his brother had her as a best friend, because she was one he could trust.

"That's okay, Dennis, I need to put up some stuff in the broom shed. I also have to give the balls back to Madam Hooch." Ginny smiled at her friend.

"You know, I was nervous on coming back to Hogwarts," Dennis admitted. Ginny stopped moving and stared at her friend.

"Why?" she questioned, knowing he would tell the answer.

"Because I was afraid it would remind me of death." This surprised her greatly. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Dennis, so many people died here that horrible night, your brother included. I miss him like crazy, but it's what brought us to be friends," she stated as she leaned against her broom.

"I know. He fancied you, more than just a friend. I wasn't supposed to say that. But after he died, things changed."

"He was a great best friend."

"I changed because of him. I'm no longer scared or shy. You change for one of the two reasons; you learn enough to want to or you've been hurt enough to have to," Dennis said softly. "Well, I have a potions essay to finish. See you at the castle," Dennis said leaving Ginny to her thoughts.

Ginny pushed her long red hair out of her face as she started gathering Gryffindor's Quidditch items that were left behind When her back was turned, she was unaware he had approached her.

"He's right you know," Draco said quietly making Ginny jump. She turned around with her wand out, already on alert.

"Damn it, Malfoy. Eavesdropping in on a conversation and scaring me. I hope that's what you wanted." Her wand was still raised for she was still nervous because of the war, but she wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Your mum wouldn't be happy with you cursing," Draco said stepping closer.

"Don't you come any closer or I'll start screaming." Ginny advised, taking a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Like your friend, I have changed." Draco was serious. Ginny laughed.

"Right, where are the rest of your minions? Didn't they come back with you?" She glanced around, not letting her guard down.

"They didn't come back. Blaise did, but he's inside the castle. They didn't want to come back to this hell hole, but I can't blame them. I wish I hadn't come back," Draco said honestly.

"Then go home," Ginny said rudely as he shook his head no.

"I can't." Draco stated flatly as he put his hands in his suit pocket. "Because I'm here for mum."

"I knew it, your mum made you come back." She stepped back some more with her wand still raised.

"No, Weasley, mum didn't make me come back. I came back for her. There's a difference."

"Malfoy, why are you here?"

"Didn't I just tell you?"

"No, I mean on the pitch. With me, now. At night."

"I came to watch Gryffindor practice. You're a good coach."

"What are you playing at?"

"Where's Granger tonight? She normally never leaves your side." Draco glanced around, ignoring Ginny.

"She has Head Girl duties tonight. I answered your question you answer mine."

"I already did. I'm here because I wanted to watch your team."

"Why? You're not on the Quidditch team anymore. What's it to you?"

"I know I'm not in Quidditch. I never really liked it to be honest. I was playing for my father. Now that he's gone, I can really be me."

Confusion came over her. Her arm was getting tired so she lowered it, but never let go of her wand.

"Well, I don't have time for chit chat. I need to get back to work. I still have a potions essay to finish," Ginny said as she picked up the broom that had fallen during their conversation.

"Ginny."

He spoke her first name causing her to drop the broom in the other hand.

"Malfoy, call me Weasley. We aren't friends, we aren't formal with each other." She felt her voice squeak.

"Isn't Ginny your name?"

"You're acting very strange tonight, Malfoy. You're scaring me."

"Can we get over the Malfoy-Weasley crap our parents started? They might not get along, but we should." This startled her.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" she asked looking around thinking this might be some kind of prank.

"I just want to know if you'd like to go to Hogsmead or go study sometime."

Ginny stumbled back, lowered her wand, but didn't let her guard down. This was some kind of nasty trick Malfoy was playing with her. Besides, she was with Harry. Wasn't she? She wasn't really sure. Harry and Ginny never touched the subject of the two of them becoming an idem again before Ginny took off for Hogwarts. All he wanted to talk about was the war. Ginny blinked, making herself focus.

"That's not a good idea!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Why?"

"We aren't two people who should be together. Not to mention, I'm with Harry." she knew she wasn't but knew it would scare him off.

"I finally work up the nerves to ask you out and you're turning me down. I can understand though because of how I've been before. But I swear to you I've changed. It's like your friend said: 'You change for one of the two reasons: you learned enough to want to or you've been hurt enough to have to." And honestly, I've been hurt so much in my past, that I wanted to change." He looked at her as if she was the only one in the world.

"Let me think about it. And I wouldn't go to public places with you just yet. That doesn't mean I've already made my mind up, but I'm still not sure you have changed. You were on the bad side all of the war. I was on the good side with my parents." She crossed her arms.

"Take all the time you need. I will keep asking."

"Look, Malfoy, it's great that you changed and all, but you're still the same ol' Malfoy who hated my family, teased us, and made fun of Harry and my best friend." Ginny felt her temper come as she grew annoyed with him.

"What do I have to do to prove I've changed? My father's in Azkaban, my mother sold our house. Even in ruins we were able to sell it, and now we're living elsewhere, trying to mend our family name."

"I don't know. I can't concentrate now. You should leave." Ginny ordered him to leave. He looked at her hurt, but as if he understood.

_A week later_

Ginny was walking alone one night back into the castle. She was tired, worn out and wanted to lie in her bed, but knew she had homework to finish. Once she entered the Great Hall she saw Draco and Dennis in a corner standing in front of each other, throwing harsh words.

"Break it up! Are you crazy? Wanting to start a fight in front of everyone?" Ginny rushed to the two of them. She was grateful there were only a few first year Hufflepuffs standing by.

"Go back to your common rooms now," she ordered to them. Once they left, she turned on Draco and Dennis.

"What in the bloody hell were you two thinking? A brawl isn't the best way to settle anything." Ginny demanded. She turned on Draco.

"I thought you said you changed!" She ordered feeling angry and foolish.

"I have! You have to believe me." Draco glared at Dennis. "Besides, it was your friend who started it.

Ginny glanced at Dennis.

"I heard him talking to you. You think I was going to let you stay alone that one night? After the war? You must have been crazy. Gin, don't look at me like that. I didn't mean it that way." Dennis pleaded for Ginny was glaring at him.

"I can handle myself! What's with you and my brothers and Harry in thinking I can't handle myself? I'm a woman, yes, but I did fight in a war! I know how to protect myself." She flew her hands up in frustration.

"You both are stupid! I don't care what the argument was about. All I care about is neither of you getting detention! You're lucky teachers didn't come out." Ginny yelled just as the door to the Great Hall opened up. Headmistress McGonigall stepped out of The Great Hall.

"Miss Weasley, what is all the yelling about?" Ginny felt colour come to her cheeks as she glared at the two boys standing before her.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said suddenly. She truly meant it.

"Consider this your warning, Miss Weasley. Next time it will be detention." Once Headmistress McGonigall was back in the Great Hall, Ginny glared at Draco and Dennis.

"I almost got detention because of you two. I don't want to speak to the two of you tonight anymore. Just don't be stupid again." Ginny fought back as she stormed off. She heard someone come up after her as she came around the top stairwell.

"I don't want to talk, Dennis," she said turning around. Her heart leaped in her chest as she saw Draco standing before her.

"Go away." Ginny's anger stayed with her as she glared at him.

"Hear me out." Draco stated.

"Malfoy, for the last time. I'm not ready to date you. I'm still thinking about it." Ginny groaned as she continued walking. He started to walk behind her.

"I know you're not ready. I wasn't going to bring that up. Creevy was the one who started the argument. He's the one who has been keeping tabs on me. He's the one who wanted to talk about that night on the Quidditch pitch. Not me. I was just leaving dinner when I found him waiting for me."

Ginny stopped walking turned around and almost bumped into him.

"What? That doesn't sound like Dennis."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," he said backing up so they wouldn't be too close.

"Dennis wouldn't do that." She shook her head in denial.

"He did though. He told me he felt like he was helping his brother by protecting you."

"I don't need protection!" Ginny's angry voice caused Draco to step back once more.

"I know you don't. Creevy didn't."

"Fine. IF it takes one date with you to make everyone see that I can handle things myself, then I'll go on a date with you. In public, Hogsmeade weekend," she suddenly said causing Draco to glance up confused.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm tired of people thinking I need protection all the time. I need to put my guard down. It's like Dennis said, 'You change for one of the two reasons: you learned enough to want to or you've been hurt enough to have to.' Well guess what, this is my way of changing to prove to people I can look after myself. I want to show them I am a strong woman." Ginny felt adrenaline as she felt the courage to talk.

When she finished her speech, Draco stared at her surprised.

"I know you can handle yourself. You're much stronger than I am. That's what I like about you."

"Well then, it's settled." She knew she surprised herself and him by saying her last statement.

"I will take the opportunity when I see one," Draco said.

"Good. See you then."

Ginny stormed off leaving him alone and her wondering if she had made the right choice. All she knew was she just wanted to prove herself to people. She wanted to prove she could handle herself.

_Special Thanks to Slytherin Head for beta'ing!_


End file.
